There is an increasing demand for light-emitting diodes or LEDs with a large power output and high luminous efficiency to play an important role in versatile lighting, decoration, automobile and aeronautic fields, etc., and a tendency for them to replace traditional light sources such as incandescent light bulbs. Due to limitations in photometry and colorimetry designs of the primary optical system after packing of LED chips, LED secondary optical system designs indeed determine the efficiency and effects in various applications.
As a result of the developments in high-precision processing and injection molding techniques, the light emitting efficiency as well as the beam exit angles and evenness (i.e. homochromy such as white light or red-green-blue light mixing mode) of the secondary optical lens systems produced by plastic materials with high light transmittance are significantly improved. Hence the mass production costs, especially the costs of aspheric process, are greatly reduced.
The use of flat or conical surfaces in the traditional optical designs and processes, as well as the effects of LED secondary optical lens designed by using spherical surface design processes, are known to possess shortcomings and disadvantages.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate one or more of such shortcomings and disadvantages by providing a new or otherwise improved collimation lens system for LED.